The present invention relates to comb devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a comb configured to dispense liquid therefrom.
Many hairdressers and hair stylists spend a significant amount of time untangling a client's hair due to knots formed. In addition to being time consuming, untangling hair is extremely painful due to the tugging and pulling a comb through the hair. Unnecessary hair loss can occur if an individual pulls too hard with a comb, resulting in the tangled hair becoming caught on the comb and pulled out from his or her scalp. Furthermore, individuals with a sensitive scalp can experience intense pain, irritation, and excessive hair loss when trying to comb out tangles and knots.
Conventional combs include tines extending at a uniform length therefrom. The uniform length of the tines prevents the comb from untangling hair at various depths of the knot, resulting in excessive combing. Further, many people will wet or wash their hair before using a comb to untangle and remove knots therefrom. However, this is also time consuming and requires additional grooming supplies in order to continuously spray or wet hair. Therefore, there exists a need for a comb configured to untangle knots and allow a user to selectively dispense liquid onto hair.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to comb devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to combs and brushes that dispense liquid, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0279513, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0210251, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,347,894, 6,035,806, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0126752.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices comprise a comb with a reservoir therein which expels liquid from between the tines of a comb during compression of the reservoir. However, these devices fail to provide a plurality of tines alternating in length and each comprising a plurality of liquid dispensing apertures along the length thereof in order to provide a means for untangling hair at various depths on a user's head.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing comb devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.